


Dulce o truco

by YesicaRojas9



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Bottom John Constantine, Halloween, M/M, Top Clark Kent, True Love's Kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Summary: John se imaginaba pasar la noche en una taberna bebiendo hasta que esté hablando de obscenidades, pero hizo un decepción en pasar un rato con Clark Kent y Jon Kent.





	Dulce o truco

No lleva disfraz que el resto solo esta acompalando a Jon a pedir dulces en puerta en puerta, le daría un poco de gracia mas si pudiera tirar piedras en algunas casas, Jon al menos es feliz en pedir dulces con él y con su disfraz de Ghost call of duty. Clark dijo que volveria en unos minutos ya que debe de estar hablando con Louis sobre Jon. 

-Dulce o truco. - Dijo Jon sinriendo a la señora. 

-Largate de aquí no tengo dulces. - Dijo la Señora cerrandole la puerta en la cara. 

-Me cerró la puerta en la cara. - Dijo Jon tocando el timbre de nuevo. - Señora quiero dulce. - Golpeando la puerta con sus manos que podria jurar que la tiraria abajo. 

-Niño si no ahí dulces ahi truco. - Dijo John con una sonrisa burlona, teniendo de huevos en mano. 

-Padre no estaría de acuerdo. - Dijo Jon tenía que portarse bién aunque no le dieran dulces. 

-Una bromita cariño. - Dijo John dandole maple de huevo a Jon que este no dudo en tirar 5 en la puerta de la casa. - Esto se queda entre nosotros dos cariño. 

-Vamos a la otra casa. - Dijo Jon señalando a la casa de al lado. 

-¿Porqué padre no viene ahora? 

-No lo se cariño ¿Te molesta mi compañía? - Preguntó John al chico que esté nego con la cabeza. - Debe de estar ocupado hablando con tu madre de seguro que no es nada serio. 

-Anoche estaban discutiendo por teléfono. - Dijo Jon triste en escuchar a sus padres discutir, muchas parejas de divorcian pero se llevan bien pero sus padres no parece entender eso. - Mamá maldecia mucho. 

-No te preocupes cariño eso es lo que pasa en los divorcios. - Queriendo cambiar de tema, ver a Jon triste era algo deprimente. - Unas cuantas casas mas y volveremos a casa. 

John no tenía ni la menor idea en que decirle al chico, en como se lleva las cosas Clark con su ex esposa era algo malo ya qué tenía que ver con la custodia de Jon y ambos la quieren. 

-Dulce o truco. 

El hombre le dio dulces parecia estar cansado de pararse del sillon y sentarse para darle caramelos a los niños, John le tocó el cabello a Jon que parecia estar mas animado. 

Se había quedado con el hasta un poco mas tarde pidiendo dulces o hacer una que otra travesura en algunas casas, eso habia levantado el animo de Jon, en la última casa tuvieron que salir corriendo ya que John tiro una piedra en la casa de un tipo que no quería darle nada. Fueron a la casa de la madre de Clark otro lugar no tenía a dónde llevar al niño pequeño.

-Abuela mira todo los dulces que trajimos. - Dijo Jon a Martha que ella estaba sentada en el sofar leyendo un libro. - E incluso la mochila de John esta llena. 

-Siento que este niño me trajo los años de vejez en una noche. - Dijo John sentándose en el suelo con Jon. - Guarda la mitad para mañana. 

-Abuela fuimos a unas casas y no nos dieron dulces. - Dijo Jon. - Le tiramos huevos y papá dijo que no lo hiciéramos porqué eso seria de mala educación para los vecinos. 

-Tu padre tiraba piedras a los autos con su disfraz de Gangster y a los 10 años se había disfrazado de enfermero. - Dijo Martha a su nieto. - Le tiro un pajaro muerto en la bolsa de la niña que le quiso robar la bolsa de dulce. 

-Era todo un monstruo. - Dijo John a Martha, agarrando una paleta de limon sacandole la envoltura y llevarlo a la boca. - Y Santa te da carbón en lugar de regalos, no comas mucho o te va a doler tanto el estomago que va a estar en cama.

El chico estaba separando los dulces para mañana y para unos cuantos días más, habian traído demasiado caramelos en esa noche. Clark apareció eran las 23;00 pm y Jon estaba despierto por consumir chocolate con mani y cafe, era una pelicula de terror en la que estaban viendo. 

-No da miedo, esto se ve gracioso pero no para reirse. - Dijo Jon comiendo un emparedado le habían sacado los dulces por la cantidad de chocolate con cafe que consumió. 

-E visto monstruos feos pero no tan horribles cómo está película. - Dijo John bebiendo de su petaca el Whisky. 

-Perdón por llegar tarde y veo que consumieron todos los dulces. - Dijo Clark viendo las envoltura de chocolate en el suelo. 

-No, tu madre hizo paste derretimos todos los chocolates que trajimos y tus chocolates que me regalaste cuándo vine por Jon. - Dijo John a Clark mientras miraba la pelicula de terror. - Te dejamos tu porción en la heladera. 

-Jon es un poco tarde deberias ir a dormir ahora. - Dijo Clark a su hijo que esté asistió. 

-Vamos Clark es solo una noche y dudo que duerma ya que consumió cafe con chocolate. - Dijo John. - Porque no te quedas a ver televisión toda la noche o duerme en el sofar. 

-¿De enserio puedo? - Preguntó Jon con emoción en poder ver la televisión toda la mañana o mejor dicho dormir hasta tarde. 

-Bien solo por esta noche. - Dijo Clark rindiendose por lo que  
John pidió. - Voy a comer algo.

-Voy a traerle una frazada a Jon para que pase la noche aquí. - Dijo John llendo a la habitación de invitados.

-¿Fumo? 

-Nop ni un solo cigarrillo. - Dijo Jon con una sonrisa en los labios. -Buscamos nuestra forma de divertirnos. - Recordando en cómo habian tirado huevo en unas casa. - Conseguimos muchos dulces. 

John volvió con la frazada y con una almohada y fue tapando a Jon con las frazadas. Jon agarro la almohada y la puso debajo de su cabeza. 

-Ya que no hicieron nada malo te doy lo que te saqué. - Dándole los cigarrillos a John, solo se lo saco para que no fumara en frente de Jon y de los otros niños. 

-Ire a la cama estoy cansado. - Dijo John prendiendo el cigarrillo y comenzar a fumar. 

Clark entendío el mensaje y se llevo a John a su antigua habitación dejando a Jon en la sala que vea todas las peliculas que quiera. 

Clark por suerte habia dejado un cenicero en la habitación, a veces algunos se pregunta por que estaba saliendo con un hombre como John Constantine un carácter raro y su adición a beber y fumar e incluso que hable con el demonio más poderoso del inframundo Lucifer y que tenga como enemigo a Neron. 

Clark lo ve de otra forma no le gusta que John fume tanto pero de beber eran pocas, aunque maldecia queriendo llamar a un demonio. Para Clark era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, solo comenzaron con entenderse primero y después con ser amigos para llegar a ser algo mas. 

John casi se le sale la quijada del que el hombre mas fuerte del planeta quiera salir con él y no entendia el porque un hombre honorable cómo Clark deseara salir con él. Se habia divorciado de Lois que no termino nada bién y 4 meses después comenzo a salir con John. 

John apago el cigarrillo en le cenicero que Clark solia dejar en la habitación cuándo se quedaba, atrajo el rostro de Clark al suyo uniendo sus labios en un beso profundo. Clark lo abrazo por la cintura queriendo que el cuerpo de John no estuviera separado del suyo. Fuero a la cama, Clark rompió el beso comenzando a sacarle la ropa a John sacándole la corbata y tirarla al suelo. 

-Clark despacio todavia es temprano. - Dijo John con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos, dejo que Clark le sacara la ropa hasta dejarlo en ropa interior. 

-Que hermoso eres John... - Comenzando a repartir besos en el cuello de John dejandole unas pocas marcas. - Eres mío John y tengo que estar seguro de que todos lo sepan. 

John trataba de alejar a Clark queria hacer algo antes de que termine con una discapacidad temporal. Clark se alejó de John viendo que este puso una carita travies, se sento en la cama. 

-Dulce o Truco. - Dijo John mientras se sacaba la ropa superior. - podríamos hacer nuestra noche aquí. - Poniéndose de rodillas. 

Clark se bajo el cierre del pantalón, John abrio la boca queriendo recibir el dulce que Clark le queria dar. 

-Aquí tienes John. - Metiendo su pene en la boca de su novio, solto un gemido al sentir la lengua de John y lo calido de esa boca que para el hace milagros. 

John trataba de tragar todo eso, le doleria la quijada después pero estaba con ganas de chuparle la verga a Clark, dejo que el super hombre le follara la boca a gusto podria aguantar. 

-Si... John... - Tomandolo de la cabeza moviendo la cabeza de John un poco maa brusco, que la punta tocara la garganta. 

John creía que iba a vomitar pero tenía que tranquilizarse las lagrimas salian de sus ojos, Clark lo solto dejandole respirar al menos estaba atento. 

-Que lindo eres mi amor... Me gustaria mucho venirme en esa carita linda... - Tocando su cara con suavidad. 

A los pocos minutos Clark se vino en la cara de John se habia venido demasiado, un poco de semen entro por la boca de John que este no dudo en tragarlo como un muerto de hambre. 

-Dulce o truco. - Dijo Clark con una sonrisa en los labios esperando a que John le diera un dulce a cambió. 

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo Clark... Soy tuyo... 

-Eres mío... Y todos lo van a saber, ya que me vas a dar dulce, lo voy a disfrutar demasiado.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic crack de superman x John Constantine, shipp raro pero me gusta.


End file.
